Just a Memory
by XaioLan
Summary: This is a reveal story about Marinette loosing her memory and Adrien finding out she's Ladybug and trying to help her get her memories back. ((Please check out my poll for the next chapter))
1. Chapter 1

**So I've had this idea for awhile and decided to jot it down. I hope you like it! ((I'm going to try to keep it updated at scheduled rate!))**

Ladybug was trapped, for once she was in able to see her way out of the sticky situation she was in. Papillon approached her a smug grin on his face. His fingers stretched out towards her chin tilting her head side to side so he could better glimpse her earrings. He laughed maliciously she squirmed away from his touch. Deftly he plucked the earrings street from her ears. Tears fell in bidden from Marinette eyes she cried. "No Tikki! Give her back!" Papillon laughed darkly, "Ladybug you are no more and will never see your kwami again! Now go little girl." He waved his hand dismissively at her and the Akumas that held her dispersed as she dropped to the ground. "Leave." Marinette turned as if to walk away then charged at Papillon. His cane came out of no where smacking her in the face. The force of the blow threw her head first into the stone wall. Papillon watched the girl crumple to the ground. His cold staring was interrupted by the door crashing open. Chat Noir stood in the doorway his chest rising and falling rapidly. "Where is Ladybug?" He hissed his eyes narrowing. Papillon held up her miraculous and smirk. "She's no more!" He laughed. "No! You lie!" shouted Chat. He felt as though a huge hole opened in his heart, so cold and empty inside. "Cataclysma!" He cried running towards Papillon. His touch disintegrated the cane in his hand pushed Papillon in the chest. Taken by surprise Papillon dropped Ladybugs miraculous. Chat quickly swooped them up as Papillon escaped not wanting to lose his own miraculous . "I will get your miraculous Chat Noir it is only a matter of time!" He called as he disappeared.

Chat looked around the room for any sign of Ladybug. He was shocked to see his classmate Marinette crumpled against the wall. She wondered what she was doing there and if she had been Akumatized. He walked over to her and shook her gently trying to wake her. When she did it wake he started to feel very worried. Quickly he picked her up rushing to the nearest hospital his ring beeping all the way. He told the doctor what he knew and said a friend of hers will be coming there soon. He soon found a place to D transform and came quickly running out. "Has anyone seen my friend Marinette ? He asked frantically. "Chat Noir said he was bringing her here!"I doctor came up to him and let him to her room. "She has a concussion and is a little banged up, but she's very lucky that it's nothing worse." The doctor told him. "Do you think you can contact her parent boots? They should be informed." "Yes, I can", said Adrien pulling on his phone. He called Alya who in turn called Marinette's parents. They all came rushing in worry written over their faces. Adrien looked down at his hand. In it were Ladybugs earrings. He sighed silently and slipped them into his suddenly heard Alya's excited cry. He ran into the room to see a very confused but awake Marinette. She touched at the bandages around her head and looked around. "Where am I?" She asked looking puzzled. Alya smiled at her question. "You're in the hospital. I thought I was a hardcore Ladybug fan but you take the cake! Adrien told me that Chat Noir himself brought you here!" She babbled. Marinette looked at her confusedly "I'm sorry, but who are you?" She asked. "And who is Adrien?"

 **Chapter 1 ~fin~**


	2. Chapter 2

**((Sorry...kinda that I didn't get this out sooner I've had case of writers block with a mix of procrastination...a deadly combo for writing. Any who I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner but no promises. Enjoy chapter 2 (Also I will let you know when this is ending because it's not a one shot)))**

Adrien felt the shocked expression come across his face. Who is Adrien? Seemed to echo in his head. He took a step back trying to process it all. Alya, however, stepped forward. "Girl, "she said. "Who am I? Alya, your best friend! There is no way you forgot me or Adrien!" Marinette just looked at her with a bemused expression. "I just don't know you." She said. "And who is Adrien?" Adrien felt the hole in his heart grow bigger at her question and turned and left the room. His head swirled with her question running through it. He was paying little attention to his surroundings that he ran into the doctor from earlier. "Oh! Sorry," he murmured his eyes cast downward. The doctor looked at him and asked, "What's wrong?" Adrien sighed, "My friend, she doesn't remember me. Not at all." The doctor looked at him for a minute ran a hand through his hair. "That's not uncommon with head injuries, and your friend hit her's very hard. It might take time for her to remember you, so be patient." The doctor smiled reassuringly and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sure it will be alright." Adrien forced to smile and waved at the doctors retreating back. Plagg zoomed out of his jacket and looked up at him sympathetically. "Don't worry Adrien! The doctor says it'll be alright!" he said cheerfully. "Yeah, you're right Plagg... It's just...Marinette is really important friend, and I don't want to lose her." "She'll be back," Plagg responded. "You'll see!" Adrien sighed and gave Plagg a slight smile. "I hope so." He said as they exited the hospital.

Adrien walked up to the car where the Gorilla was waiting and opened the door mulling over all that had happened. Today had been a long day and it seemed even longer with his list of unanswered questions and Marinette's memory loss; however, first he had to figure out what happened to Ladybug. He pulled the earrings from his pocket and stared at them. 'How can I talk to her kwami?' he thought. 'Without wearing the earrings?' Adrien sighed as he twirled them around in his hand. He had to do it. He had to get his ears pierced. 'My father is going to kill me!' He thought as he shot Nino a text. Nino had a cousin who could pierce his ears, and so they set up a time and meeting place. He felt a little nervous and giddy as he snuck out to meet Nino and his cousin.

As he neared the meeting place he saw Nino waving at him. "Hey dude! My cousin works just a few shops down! Let's go! "He called. They walked in the store and Nino dragged him into the back room. "Hey 'cuz! I brought my friend!" He said cheerfully. A girl with dark brunette hair that slightly covered her face turned and smiled at them. "Hello, "she said in the lyrical voice. "It's nice to finally meet you Adrien! Nino has told me much about you." Adrien smiled extended his hand. "It's nice to meet you…" He said. "Kiara," she said with a smile firmly grasping his hand. "Now," she said pulling him into a chair. "Let's pierce those ears!" After she finished piercing his ears she explained how he should take care of them. "I know you have a pair of earrings that you want to wear," she said giggling at the look Adrien shot Nino. "If you do switch your earrings you should clean your ears even more because there's a chance of infection." Adrien nodded and told her he would before leaving to sneak back into his house. When he was safely back in his room after narrow me missing getting caught by Natalie, he swapped the studs in his ears for Ladybug's earrings. Suddenly adorable red kwami appeared looking very relieved. "Marinette! You're oka..."she stopped mid-sentence staring Adrien her eyes wide. "You're not her!" She squeaked. "Marinette?" Asked Adrien his eyes clouded over with shock and confusion.

 **Chapter 2 ~fin~**

 **((So I edited this a bit sorry if it seemed like one long paragraph I normally write this out then type it up on my phone...I promise the next chapter will be less like one long paragraph.))**


End file.
